


~ Under the stars it's where we begin ~

by DieroteRosine



Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HappyBirthdayHinata, Alcohol, Hinatas Birthday Party, Inuoka understands him, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Melancholy, Slow Dancing, Yamaguchi is just a little melancholic, hand holding, side iwaoi, side kurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Funny huh?" He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the dance floor.Inuoka next to him nodded but said nothing more.They watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi dance a little apart so that it was difficult to see them from the rest of the garden and Yamaguchi felt this strange tug in the stomach again when Oikawa gave his partner a quick kiss on the lips and Iwaizumi actually simply smiled."It's funny," said Inuoka now, obviously trying to tear his eyes away from the two Aoba Johsai players, who were sure of their privacy and hugged each other at the slow bars of the song, completely absorbed in each other.______In which Yamaguchi and Inuoka can't stand the dancing couples and slowly move closer together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Inuoka Sou
Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	~ Under the stars it's where we begin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for standing with me through Hinatas birthday party and my stories around it.
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse minor mistakes :)

The night had long hung like a dark blanket over the mountains of Sendai and put Hinata's birthday party in a pleasant mood.

The music played songs from the 80s and Yamaguchi sat on one of the many chairs, watched how his friends moved together to the sounds from the boxes in the beat and ecstatically roared to the well-known hits.  
He sipped absentmindedly on his drink while watching Tsukishima and Kuroo as they wrapped their arms around one another and seemed to completely tune out the other guests.

Yamaguchi had always thought it was crazy how the two simply complemented each other and it was no surprise for him when Tsukishima had almost casually admitted one evening, that he had been dating the team captain from Nekoma for some time.  
Nothing had really changed between them since then - Yamaguchi was almost always on Tsukishima's side, but now he sometimes had to share it with the bedhead, who was closely entwined with Tsukishima and slowly dancing to some love song. 

Not that it really bothered him, because Yamaguchi liked it when his friends were just happy, but in some moments, like now, the sight of the two made him feel uncomfortable.  
He took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair, sipped at his drink again, and let his gaze wander over the rest of the crowd.

Not far from him, the big white haired guy from Date Tech and Nekomas Ace were talking to each other while Hinata's little sister was sitting on the floor between them, apparently telling a story to the two Fukurodanis present, because the boys were listening to the little one with big eyes and giggling every few seconds.

Yamaguchi was sure that Shoyo would regret always telling Natsu all of his embarrassing experiences, because Bokuto and Akaashi seemed to be getting them one after the other.

A bit distant from this group was a strange combination of people - if Yamaguchi could see that correctly, the bosses from Shiratorizawa and Johzenji had teamed up with the new setter from Date Tech and laughed at something Terushima was saying.  
So at least Koganegawa laughed - Ushijima smiled rather, but that already impressed Yamaguchi.  
For the silent guy, a smile seemed to be half of a love confession and Yamaguchi wondered how big a wedding cake for the two would have to be, if only half of all the people present today came to the wedding of Terushima and Ushijima.

Suddenly he noticed movement from the corner of his eye and the soft scratching of another chair on the stone of the porch drew Yamaguchi's attention to the boy who was sitting down next to him.  
Inuoka from Nekoma smiled mildly at him and put both arms on the back of his chair before he looked at the dance floor and gave the couples, who were now dancing to a love song, all of them tightly entwined, another rather tired smile.

Maybe it was the boy's eyes, but Yamaguchi could sense that they were thinking exactly the same thing.  
"Funny huh?" He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the dance floor.  
Inuoka next to him nodded but said nothing more.

They watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi dance a little apart so that it was difficult to see them from the rest of the garden and Yamaguchi felt this strange tug in the stomach again when Oikawa gave his partner a quick kiss on the lips and Iwaizumi actually simply smiled. 

"It's funny," said Inuoka now, obviously trying to tear his eyes away from the two Aoba Johsai players, who were sure of their privacy and hugged each other at the slow bars of the song, completely absorbed in each other.

Yamaguchi didn't answer, only felt Inuoka move a little closer, barely noticeable, but so that Yamaguchi could see his tense expression.  
"So many people .." Inuoka murmured.  
He didn't have to finish the sentence, Yamaguchi knew what he wanted to say.

So many people and yet they just felt alone.

As if by itself, Yamaguchi moved one hand to that of his counterpart, still looking at the dancing couples.  
It took a moment, but a short time later Yamaguchi felt a light pressure on his hand and their fingers intertwined by themselves.

The night had long settled over Hinata's house, the stars glittered lazily in the light of the lanterns and the music carried only soft tones out into the sky, but Yamaguchi and Inuoka were still sitting there, their hands clasped and simply saying nothing.

Because suddenly they no longer felt alone.  
And this moment could go on a little longer.


End file.
